A Prince, a Palace and the Ocean
by Salamandra
Summary: Quatre's a prince,Trowa's a lord, Duo's a merboy so is Heero and Wufei, Yaoi for all the yaoi fans out there 3x4, 1x2 and 5x? for now...Chapter 5 is now up CHAPTER 6 IS ON HOLD MOMENTARILY DUE TO ILLNESS
1. Meeting by Moonlight

****

A prince, a palace and the ocean

By Salamandra

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing

Claimer: but I do own this fic

A.N.: This is my first fanfic and my first yaoi fic. The pairings are: 3x4 1x2 maybe other later, …… means thinking … ….and please tell me what you think. 

Chapter 1

On a dark night when the moon is full and there is no noise except the sound of waves quietly brushing the shore.

A figure sits dreamily gazing out to sea, the moonlight shimmering upon his golden hair and his large blue eyes sparkle…reflecting the moon, longingly starring as he watches the waves twist turn and dive making little noise above a whisper.

Suddenly there was loud a splash from out below the rocky cliffs not far from where he is sitting. The figure sat up with a start for he had been deep in thought when this roused him. He stood up nervously and walked at a slow pace toward the water edge leaving wet sandy footprints behind him.

Once he reached the edge of the ocean he slowly lowered one foot into the water, a cold feeling shivered through his entire body. he withdrew his foot and glanced up to the clear star scattered sky, thinking _full moons make the water as cold as ice…_, another splash then sounded from a bit further down the beach.

The boy was now quite curious to know what could be making such a loud sound, he stood and thought for a few minutes then turned on his heel to walk back towards a beautiful white mare tied to a boulder. The boy walked up to her and she fidgeted, he lightly patted her on the neck and gently whispered in her hear "easy Rose it's only me" then climbed up onto her back.

The mare had just started to walk off when there was the sound of hooves thundering along the silent beach. The boy looked back surprised to see that another person out at this hour and unable to identify the rider made him feel uneasy, he griped Rose's reins tightly just in case the mysterious rider wasn't friendly.

But the young rider soon came into view and was clearly identified as Lord Trowa Barton lover to prince Quatre winner and head commander of the Moghanac army core a stride his magnificent grey stallion Silencer.

Within no time silencer was along side prince Quatre's Rose and Trowa spoke in a gentle manner

"Quatre Love? Why are you out on the beach at this time of night?"

the one eye that was visible through his uni bang glittered in the moonlight, Quatre merely responded with sweet smile and said quietly

"I came out here to clear my head Trowa but may I ask you something?"

while waiting for an answer Quatre quickly glanced back in the direction of the ocean Trowa smiled and nodded

"do you know what the largest type of marine creature in this bay is called?"

By the look that spread across Trowa's face Quatre could tell that he was taken back by this question. But never the less he replied with

"No… why do you ask?"

Then a thought came through Quatre's head. _If Trowa knew what I heard he might get worried and ask me not to go down to the beach late at night or send some Moghanac troops to guard me when I'm on the beach…Trowa does tend to be a little to over protective_. So he didn't say anything except

"Oh no reason Trowa…I uurr…just wondered"

Trowa gave Quatre a questioning look then said

"Well little one…shall we retreat back to the palace and get some sleep before I fall asleep on silencer"

A small chuckle and smile of relief graced Quatre's face as he and his lover made there way along the moonlit beach and up a neatly grown path, as they rode Trowa fell behind a little and began to stare at Quatre, deep in thought

Quatre really loves the ocean………it's a pity his father doesn't, it's also a shame that Quatre and I can only be together at night……..Curse his father's homophobic ways….

A frown formed along Trowa's brow and he rode a little faster to ride along side Quatre.

The lovers soon reached the end of the path, which opened out into the palace courtyard, Trowa dismounted Silencer as Quatre did the same with Rose and they crept across the courtyard. They left the horse in the stables then quietly walked past the entrance to a small oak door hidden by thorn bushes, Trowa held back the branches to let Quatre through then let go of the branch and slipped past just missing them as they swung back. Quatre opened the small door and stepped in side followed by Trowa, through the door was a passage way which soon led them both to a split, one passage going left that led to Quatre's chambers the other going right which led to Trowa's.

Trowa smiled to Quatre and Quatre returned the smile 

"Well…heres the spilt…Good night Quatre…"

Quatre nodded still smiling then lent towards Trowa and kissed him gently while Trowa returned it and pulled Quatre close deepening the kiss, after one last kiss Trowa pulled away gently said 

one last good night and good bye then walked down the right passage.

Quatre smiled as he watched his lover disappear in the darkness of the tunnel then turned on heel and walked down the left passage which was old and dark, spiders and rats ran Quatre's feet as he thought about the splashing noise he herd at the beach

_It sounded large what ever it was..._ he shrugged as he came to the end of the tunnel which was a trap door in the roof of the passage with a ladder, Quatre climbed the ladder and opened the trap door and came up in his chamber, after climbing out of the hole he closed and covered the trap door then covered it with a rug.

He walked over to his bed and changed into his bedclothes, climbed into the huge double bed and laid back to stare at the ceiling which was illuminated by a candle that flickered on his bed side table. After staring at the ceiling for about half an hour and rethinking the noise at the beach over and over, Quatre's eyes began to close as he slipped into his own subconscious of Dreams…

A.N: ok that's the first chapter…believe me it will get more interesting soon…R+R please…tell me what you think…or what you think should be in the next chapter…I've an got an idea but other people's ideas do help ^_^


	2. The Sea holds many Secrets

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say this…….I do NOT Gundam wing…

A.N: I Hate Exams and school in general………..it's taken me ages to do this chap…. 

Dawn rose over the horizon, lighting up the ocean in an orange glow, as the waves gently lapped on the silent shore.

In the depths of the sleeping sea where the light had not yet reached, among the floating seaweed a dark rock ridden cave sat nestled in the sand, it's door like opening covered with barnacles, anemones and other sea creatures.

Inside the cave near the back at the sandy centre slept two fish tailed boys. One with long chestnut hair that floated lightly around his slim frame and about his neck was an old silver cross. The other was a little different; his face was solemn as he slept with the chestnut haired in his arms. He has short dark brown hair that also floated gently with the movement of the ocean far above. 

The chestnut haired stirred from his sleep sending up a cloud of bubbles, he stretched…then tenderly removed the dark one's arms from around his waist so not to wake him, the dark haired stirred and turned over staying asleep with little sound.

A crooked, lopsided grin filled the chestnut haired one's face he glanced at his lover kindly, then turned his attention to the cave mouth. 

_So… the sun finally found us_…

He thought while he swam out of the cave, the sunrays reflected off his silvery blue tail and his cross pendent shone like crystal. 

He swam around in circles doing back flips and rolls among the schools of small coloured fish making them scatter in all directions.

Once he had finished stretching out and waking himself the grin returned as he scratched his chin and pondered over what to do next.

_Now lets see…uurrr…what shall I do now?…_

His stomach growled loudly and with a laugh he snapped his fingers

_Of course how could I forget…Food First!…yeah and I can get Heero some too, he won't wake for a while yet…so I may as well…_.. 

He firmly nodded to himself and with one last glance back at the cave he turned and swam in the direction of the surface and shallows near the beach.

* * * * 

Early that morning Quatre was to meet Trowa down in the yard where they would make there way to the beach.

Quatre woke up at sunrise; he got dressed in plain clothes and left a note for his mother because his farther hates Trowa.

He ran silently though the castle and down to the yard where Trowa stood brushing silencer's mane.

"Morning Trowa!" Quatre called 

"Sshh!" Trowa whispered with a smile "Quatre its first light remember no one is awake yet"

"Oops" Quatre said timidly then looked a round listening for the shouts of people he'd woke but no sound was heard, Trowa dropped the brush he had been using grabbing Quatre in the process pulling him to Rose's stable then running back to get silencer. 

Quatre stood there a little shocked but still he retrieved Rose and soon they were on their way to the beach, galloping at full speed down the dirt track at the back of the castle.

* * * * 

In the shallows of the water a round the large boulders the chestnut haired was looking for some thing to eat but there seemed to be nothing except maybe a jelly fish hear and there but there not edible and don't taste very nice.

As he searched rocks and seaweed he thought to himself

_ Ironic isn't it theirs nothing to eat and I'm starving…_

He slumped back against a large boulder with his head above the water swishing his tailback and forth making loud waterlogged splashing sounds. After a few minutes of doing this he started to hear the sound of voices and hooves, being a curious merboy he swam around to the side of the boulders to see who was there.

* * * * 

Rose and Silencer both came to a halt at the edge of the water, Trowa and Quatre were laughing but then Trowa noticed the boy, climbed off silencer and by the time he looked back the boy was gone.

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned

Trowa turned around in surprise like he'd forgotten Quatre was here

"Umm?" he said

"What's wrong Trowa?"

"Sorry Quatre but I" 

Trowa was cut off when they both heard a loud splash, scream of pain and laughter.

Quatre quickly climbed off Rose and ran with Trowa to the other side of the boulders where came face to face with a fisherman holding a very large fish.

"Fishing is not allowed at Topaz cove!" Quatre yelled at the top of his lungs, the man dropped the fish then ran. 

Trowa walked up to the fish with Quatre at his heels then Quatre gasped, it wasn't a fish it was a merboy with violet eyes and chestnut brown hair. Trowa walked nervously up to the unconscious merboy and pulled the net gently off his head put him in the water and backed away towards the dry sand, he sat down on the sand near to Quatre who also sat down to wait for him to wake.

Hours went by but the merboy finally woke and opened his violet eyes to see himself siting in the shallows with the two humans he had seen before starring at him.

His eyes widened and the rumble in his stomach was now bothering him.

Then Trowa spoke. 

"Oh….uuurr….your awake….feeling better?…Whats your name?" 

And

Trowa held out his hand but still he was a little unsure.

The boy now felt threatened he snarled and hissed

Trowa withdrew his hand quickly then Quatre spoke in a more gentle tone.

"Hello…….my name is Prince Quatre Rebarba Winner….. pleased to meet you……"

He took a bow then said 

"What's your name?" 

The boy stopped hissing and a blank look fell across his then he said shakily

" My name is Du…" 

He trailed off then turned around to see his best friend and lover Heero starring at him wide eyed then Duo shouted 

"Heero I…" then Heero dived back in to the water, Duo forgot about Trowa and Quatre for a second, diving in after him and pinned him on the reef to explain 

"Heero please don't tell Wufei he'll have my head, you know he hates me!!!"

Duo pleaded but Heero glared at him and said in a muffled voice

"You know very well your not allowed to go in land plus you promised me you wouldn't go near another human after what happened last time…."

"But Heero!!" Duo moaned 

"These ones seem ok and besides they rescued me from a fisherman so I'm begging you please don't tell Wufei because he'll tell his farther and we'll get banished" 

Duo looked at Heero with soft eyes that seemed as if they were going to cry, then Heero said 

"Ok duo but I refuse to talk to them"

Duo's eyes brightened 

"Thanks koi I owe you big time and anyway I talk enough for both of us so that's all right"

And with that they swam back up to the surface where they found the two humans still siting talking.

Duo now had a large smile on his face and before Quatre or Trowa could say a thing Duo blurted with 

"I'm Duo and this is Heero, I know your Quatre but who are you?"

He looked at Trowa with one eyebrow raised 

"My name is Lord Trowa Barton commander of the moghannac army"

"Oohh…cool and you're a Prince aren't you Quatre"

Quatre gave a friendly smile at both Heero and Duo then said

"Yes but" Quatre gulped 

"But what??!!" Quatre pointed directly behind them.

Duo looked and realised he was in trouble, a grey fin was swimming towards them at some speed, on the fin there was a dragon shaped scare, the type of which Heero recognised it was Prince Wufei Chang heir to the Merfolk throne.

Duo jumped out of the water and on to a rock pulling Heero with him, Quatre then thought that Duo looked very different than he was 5 minutes ago and it confused him but he thought oh well get back to the situation.

Wufei had swam and reached the rock where Duo and Heero sat then gave a smug smile 

"Your in a lot of trouble this time Maxwell…Yuy, my father will have your heads for conversing with humans you know very well it's illegal in our world…." 

Duo and Heero glared down at Wufei from their rock and Heero slid into the water pulling Duo with him

"HEY!" Duo said with surprise but Heero ignored him.

Wufei pulled an odd face at Duo and Duo stuck his tongue out 

"Shows what you know… Hee-chan will protect me so there Chang!!"

Wufei raised one eyebrow and said smugly

"Oh really…What's he going to do throw kelp at me"

Heero's mouth formed a snarl at his strength being challenged, Duo grabbed hold of Heero's arm to try and stop him biting Wufei's head off while Quatre and Trowa stared on with the utmost interest, they had never seen such strange creatures in their lives.

Quatre whispered to Trowa

"What do you think they are Trowa?….."

Trowa shrugged slightly

"I'm not sure Quatre…..they seem to be half fish and half human, they also seem to be very intelligent…"

Quatre nodded as he glanced at the fighting Merboys, then looked back at Trowa as he slid his hand into Trowa's.

"Maybe there is more to the ocean than we both thought koi…"

To be continued…..

A.N: jeez!…this chapter has taken forever as well as my exams and other stuff…..Sorry it has been ages.

Many Thanks^_^ to Crystal Rain, Nixipixi and anime hyena for their reviews…next chap very soon hopefully.


	3. His Royal Lowness

****

A Prince, a palace and the ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing for hundredth time…I swear if I have to type this one more time I'm going to scream 

Claimer: however I do own this fic

A.N: I'm sooooo sorry people I totally forgot about this fic *curses poetry craze* I hope this is ok, I wasn't to pleased with this chapter when I finished it. _Italics_ means thoughts

Heero soon broke free of Duo's grip and dived on Wufei sending him a fair way down into the tropically warm water and pinning him down on the reef.

Duo turned his back and folded his arms across his bare chest 

"Fine then!..Dive on Chang…see if I care…get arrested for assaulting the royal family…but don't blame me…." he said indignantly with a slight jokey tone in his voice.

Heero merely ignored him and kept his icy gaze on Wufei, sending a chill up Wufei's spine as he glared back.

When Duo realised he was being ignored; he dived down and floated at the side of the two with a sigh.

"Jeez!….what is this…A starring contest!"

Wufei tore his gaze from Heero to Duo.

"Maxwell shut up!…go and talk to your little human frien-"

At that moment Wufei was cut off by Heero's dark green, spike ridden tail hitting him hard in the face and sending him sharply backwards into a large rock, Wufei had just come to his senses when a second clout of Heero's tail hit him in the side.

Duo swam back alittle; shocked at Heero's sudden out burst, then swam closer to Heero and put his arms around him, Heero was still glaring at Wufei coldly.

"Heero?…"

Duo said slowly.

Heero broke his stare and looked at Duo with one raised eyebrow then shuck his head slightly and swam to the surface, leaving a very angry 

Wufei sitting on the coral reef.

* * * *

Heero and Duo's heads broke the surface of the water to be greeted by Quatre's smile and Trowa's stare.

"What happened down there?.." Quatre asked innocently

Duo grinned and looked at Heero

"Heero unleashed his wrath on the royal lowness Chang"

Duo said teasingly while Grinning at Heero, who raised an eyebrow with a small smile forming along his mouth.

"Well he deserved it…."Muttered Heero in a cold voice.

Duo nodded and looked back to Trowa and Quatre.

"Yeah…. Ever since we first ran into him a few years ago he's never left us alone….."

He looked back at Heero who solemnly nodded then said

"It's only because we live on the very edge of the Mer City…Where his power is at it's weakest…"

Quatre nodded, looking very interested but sad at the same time.

"I see…well at least you can live on your own…I'm a prince and have to stay at the palace…but the worst part is having to marry a girl of my father's choice…when I…"

Quarter looked at Trowa lovingly and laced his pale, delicate fingers with Trowa's.

"When I really wish to marry Trowa...though we both know it's impossible.."

Duo's lopsided grin was spread across his face and he was repetitively nodding his head with his arms firmly folded across his chest.

"And I suppose that this father of yours is completely against it what so ever…simple solution…run away…that's what Heero and I did and we're as happy as ever-"

Heero rolled his eyes and cut Duo off

"Technically I was the one doing the running away Duo…yours parents couldn't careless.."

Duo was silent and a rather irritated look was plastered across his face as he said

"Heero's parents had strong connections with royal family, His Father was Wufei's Father's best friend.."

Quatre nodded politely but in his eyes still lingered a degree of sadness; Heero noticed this but didn't mention anything.

For the next few hours much more of the same thing followed. Duo moaned and told stories about him and Heero, Wufei and just about the entire Mer kingdom. Heero listened while adding in small comments and occasionally correcting Duo. Trowa sat silently, his stare moving from one person to another depending on who was talking and Quatre politely listened and smiled an empty smile, it fooled most but Heero, Duo and Trowa knew better than that.

* * * *

Meanwhile back down on the reef Wufei was overthrown with rage. He had been insulted then tossed aside by a common fool.

_How dare they! My father will here of this and I'll have them beheaded or banished or imprisoned for life..or..or_

His mind was working at top speed leaving him with a headache, his cheek throbbed and a crippling feeling shot up his bleeding left side. Tired and wounded he reluctantly swam up a little and debated whether to finish the fight with Yuy and then return home or to return home and rest then return later and catch Heero off guard in order to attack. And succeed. 

After a fair amount of time deciding Wufei came to the conclusion that fighting in the state he was in would be stupid.

__

I'll return home first and recover my strength….then seek revenge on Yuy when I have recovered…Justice will prosper!..

Wufei gave a firm nod and mutter once again.

"Justice will prosper…" 

He then proceeded to shake his scaled, clawed fist in Heero's direction and swam down into the darker regions of the sea to return to his palace at the center of the Mer City.

* * * *

Day had gone fast since when Quatre and Trowa discovered the Mer boys, from the morning of their discovery to now, the orange flame sky swirled pinks red and yellows. Hints of Blue floated in the air as the circular silhouette or the yellowing moon began to rise from the horizon depths.

Quatre yawned tiredly as he sat in the arms of his koi, he felt warm and safe, and never wanting to let go as he listened to Duo's never ending tales. Trowa hugged Quatre tightly while a small loving smile crept to the edge of his mouth, Duo's go lucky voice though also tired still rang out into the sun set and Heero floated lightly in the water while leaning against the boulder with Duo safely in his strong embrace.

After a few minutes more, Duo's voice began to die down until silence took over. Quatre opened his half-shut eyes to see a very content Heero and Duo floating on the small waves, Heero quietly watched Duo sleep in his arms.

Quatre smiled, closing his eyes once more then gently drifted to sleep while Trowa protectively watched over him like a Dragon guarding a precious treasure.

To be continued…

A.N: hopefully the next chapter will be up remarkably faster than this one…hope you like this chap and a thanks to all of those people who sent in reviews please keep *~*~*R&R*~*~* ing. ^_^


	4. Searching for the Missing

AN: * praises self***** wow I actually got a chapter up without making you months. Hope you enjoy

The sound of horseman shattered the morning silence. The soft undisturbed sands of Topaz Cove were cast to the side under the enormous hooves of Rashid's stallion Sapphire, his coat of black and grey while his mane black as pitch much like his master's hair and beard.

Rashid's deep voice rang out, echoing as he commanded the men to fan out in their search their beloved prince Quatre and their commander lord Trowa.

"Search every corner, alley way and home until they are found and safe!!"

His voice boomed across the beach, through the town and echoed off the mountains evenly like a beating drum.

*   *   *   *         

Both Trowa and Quatre's eyes shot open quicker than an archer could release his arrow, though they were both safely hidden behind the huge boulders of the coves end as well as their horses who were seated not far from their feet.

"Should we leave?"

 Quatre's voice was a hushed whisper.

The quick shake of Trowa's head gave the answer but Quatre frowned.

"But these are our own people Trowa they worry for our safety..."

Trowa glanced up over one of the huge boulders to see the men lined up not far along the beach, then he came back down to face Quatre's sad eyes.

"We can not go out there for fear of the questions my men would ask…I mean what would your father do if he found out, I would be hanged or beheaded"

His voice though hurried was calm but concerned as it always was.

Quatre closed his eyes for a moment reopening them and firmly nodding, Trowa nodded in return.

"Right that is settled…we will hide here until Rashid moves on then you take Rose back to the castle via the old track that leads further round to the south side of the castle… meanwhile I will mount silencer and head off into to the town where they will find me and no suspicion is raised..."  

Quatre didn't look happy his face told it all, Trowa's emerald green eyes rested on Quatre and he spoke softly with a loving tone in his voice. He gently brushed his loves pale cheek then lent forward and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"Don't fear Quatre…I will come and see you soon but for now…for now I must go for the sake of both of our lives and reputations…I love you…"

Quatre smiled warmly.

"I love you too…with all my heart"

And with that Trowa nodded to him, put on his boots and hat then crept of with silencer by the reins underneath the darkened tunnel like rocks, which provided cover as far as the town.

Quatre's smile faded as Trowa vanished into the early morning shadows; he turned his head towards the sea once more. This was when Heero and Duo court his eye; they were both so content and peaceful.

_It is a shame I must wake them from such a comfortable state..._

Quatre crawled forward, the wet sand dampening the knees of his breaches. He crawled around Rose who sat silently on the sand and over to the sleeping Merboys and lightly shuck Heero who's eyes flickered open with remarkable speed.

"What do you want Prince?"

His voice was harsh with a deep monotone, which reminded Quatre of Trowa giving orders to the men.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid it is time to wake, Trowa's men have come search him and I. I don't want them to find you or Duo for they do not know you exist, ok?"

Heero merely nodded and began to wake Duo while Quatre glanced over the top of a boulder. The men had gone leaving only their boot and hoof prints.

Quatre sighed with relief. 

_It's time to leave_ …

He turned to Heero and the newly awake Duo, Quatre smiled to them both.

"It has been a pleasure meeting both of you and I hope we may meet again some time soon in the near future."

Duo grinned his lopsided grin.

"Yeah see ya again soon…"

Heero nodded and said in monotone.

"If luck is on our side then another meeting will be certain…"

Quatre nodded as he walked to a now standing rose and mounted her.

"And luck will hopefully be my friends..."

He nodded once more then rode away to disappear from their view behind the boulders and out onto the open beach, riding at top speed hooves making little sound with Rose fast but light steps.

*   *   *   *

Up in the town Trowa rode along the quiet streets, the houses were all cottages with small doors that opened straight out onto the street.  He stopped at a small Inn, and dismounted then tided Silencer to a small frame that stood out side. 

The Inn had black cross beams that were firmly set into a white painted front, a small sign swung backwards and forwards in the light breeze that floated through the air.

 The sign read "The Crow's Cry Inn".

Trowa stepped inside the smoke ridden bar, the smoke making rings and shapes from the many customers with pipes, there were a lot for such an early hour.

He walked to the bar to be greeted by a friendly smile from the bartender Leo Charlton who was at the time cleaning ale mugs.

Leo was an old friend of Trowa's from long back when they were very young.

"Good Mornin' Trowa, What can I do ya for?"

A smile crept to the corner of his mouth as he said good morning and stated that he'd like a small mug of ale to clear his head.

"Right away "

He said as he disappeared through a small door behind the bar, returning a few moments later with a mug of ale.

"There ya go, that al be one silver piece then…"

Trowa solemnly nodded and reached into his pouch that hung on his belt underneath his cloak and pulled out one cleanly cut, unscratched silver piece then handed to Leo.

He stared into the ale as the froth swirled in the mug, sticking to the sides and floating on the drink.

*   *   *   *

Quatre rode silently along the old track that led around to the back of the castle, it was over grown and uneven so Rose struggled a little but they finally reached their destination. The track opened out onto a narrow cliff path that Rose could not possibly cross, Quatre dismounted then patted Rose's nose.

"I'll have to leave you Rose for you will not be able to cross this path my loyal friend…I have a favour to ask…may I ask?"

Rose bowed her head and whinnied slightly, Quatre smiled.

"I need you to make your way back to your stable in the court yard by yourself…. can you do that for me?"

Rose tossed her head once more then turned and trotted off back down the old track in order to reach the main path that led to the castle.

Quatre nodded once more then sidled along the thin path until he was directly under his own chamber window; he knew this because Trowa use to come this way to visit him when they were younger.

 Ivy grew on the wall at that particular point; Quatre grabbed hold of it and began to climb, hoping it would take his weight.

After a few painful minutes he reached the chamber window and hoisted himself onto the stone window ledge.

Then swung himself inside, once his feet were firmly inside his chamber then he let out a long sigh before taking off his boots and putting them away, taking off his shirt and breaches then replacing them with clean ones and putting the others in a wicker basket for the dirty laundry. 

Quatre lay back on the fresh silken blankets that were spread over the huge bed, he could finally relax for a moment but just he closed his eyes to clear his head, the chamber door creaked then opened to reveal…..

To be continued...

A.N: A bit of a cliffhanger, find out in the next chap ^_^ by the way thanks for the reviews :)

 ~*~ Please R&R~*~


	5. Anger and Hatred, A Deadly Mix

A.N: Soz it's taken so unbelievably long to get this chap up. I've been side-tracked by loads of random stuff and just completely forgot about it. I left the last chap on a bit of a cliff-hanger and I know it pissed some people off, so here's the rest for you all, enjoy.

…. A gracefully ageing man in his mid forties with a full head of sanded blonde hair. His skin was slightly tanned yet wrinkles and lines were forming around his eyes, mouth and on his forehead. A simple yet beautifully decorated crown sat proudly upon his brow. A hopeful yet stern expression was displayed on his face as he lightly rested his hand on the huge handle of Quatre's door.

The blonde prince sat up from his bed with a small amount of shock as he heard the door open, he turned around to see his father standing there and a smiled gently slid onto his face.

His father raised an eyebrow suspiciously before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He began pace to room.

"And where have you been then Quatre?"

He gestured with his hand as if to say I'm waiting. Quatre looked worried and turned his vision to the rug decorated stone floor, lying to his father's face had always been difficult.

"I…Was…. I'm sorry father…I'll never do it again…"

His father stopped pacing and folded his arms, in this pose he seemed to tower over Quatre.

"I know you won't do it again Quatre but you didn't answer the question…."

There was silence for a minute or two before Quatre spoke with a slightly amount of uncertainty in his voice.

"I…I was………"

His father sighed and sat down next to Quatre who had moved to the edge of the bed and sat with his vision cast down, His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you feel you cannot tell me then is it something that upsets you?"

Quatre shuck his head as a small tear began to well up in his eye.

"The matter of which I won't tell you doesn't upset me father….in fact, it makes me happy"

He looked up at his father as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's your reaction and actions after I've told you that upsets and frightens me…"

Quatre paused slightly and sighed.

"…..If I tell you then will you give me your word as King of Our land that you won't take drastic measures?"

His father nodded, his hand still lightly holding Quatre's shoulder, Quatre nodded an OK before taking a deep breath.

"I spent last night in Captain Barton's company…"

He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Then My Captain should have returned you to me and it is his fault-"

Quatre interrupted his father before he began to blame.

"No! Father…what I meant to say was….well…I'll start from the beginning…I don't want to marry Lady Dorothy, because I have no interest in her though she is a beautiful woman……I...I'm in love with another and I would give anything for….him…"

The King stared at his son wide eyed, completely shocked and horrified at the same time, he stood and gestured roughly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Quatre…….. How could you…I can't believe this…My Captain?!…Trowa Barton?!"

Quatre lowered his vision to the ground once more as a slight sob was heard, His father began to rant, loud and violently before storming from the room, slamming the door in the process and shouting.

"I'll see to it that he is put to death for this!!"

Quatre merely lay back onto his bed as crystal tears fell from he aqua marine eyes.

Shortly after Quatre and Trowa's departure, Duo and Heero returned to the water. They swam side by side among the enormous coral reef that spanned most of the coastline, It was decorated by the richly coloured plants, coral, kelp, anemones as well as many other bottom crawlers that covered the beds of sand.

Their hands were intertwined and danced, trailing from fingertip to fingertip as they barrel rolled among the warm tropical currents that infest the great coastline, the currents were calmed in places for the two mer's to float gently to the bottom merely enjoying each other's company to the full. They lightly hit the seabed, sending up a small amount of sand floating up into the open water to be at the mercy of the currents. Duo spread out on the sand, his head lay on its side looking into Heero's cobalt eyes like the mouth of a dark cave, so deeply lit in the rays that shone down. The fingers of Duo's hand were intertwined with his lover's as the sun beamed down like spot light warmth, it was all perfect…until a certain person spoilt it. Out of the shadows where the reef falls into the dark depths that form a cavern, swam Prince Wufei, his wounds now healing from Heero's assault though his pride had taken a mighty blow, revenge was top of his list. The small and large creatures of the deep cowered as his shadow cast across the caverns' sandy bed.

The spines that were usually flat on Wufei's arms as well as tail stood tall and as sharp as razors, his onyx eyes glaring in the gloom. The angry prince caught sight of his foes at edge of the reef.

"Relaxing with your baka I see Yuy…." He said darkly to himself, eyes flashing with hate.

He silently circled from a distance, the area in which the happy couple lay before making his move, the thought of slitting Heero's throat made his scales tingle.

After a few moments of going over his game plan Wufei took a deep breath and silently swam to the edge of the darkness and watched.

Duo lay asleep in Heero's strong-scaled arms as they wrapped protectively around him. Heero's watchful eyes slid across the atmosphere surrounding the two of them but repetitively settled on one area of darkness heading off towards the open ocean waters. A frown crossed his brow as for a split second he saw the glint of an onyx eye and all the spikes on his body stood on end. Heero felt a hiss rising in his throat.

__

Three guesses who…it's that spoilt Prince coming back for another thrashing…fine Chang if you want to play it that way… 

A smirk curled at the edge his mouth, it was very unlike him but he actually was looking forward to wiping the seabed with Chang's face.

Duo stirred eyes half opening as he groaned sleepily, Heero lightly pressed his lips to his forehead as Duo slipped into his dream state.

Heero shifted, lying Duo gently down in a patch of young anemones before gliding through the water towards edge of the cliff that led down into the deep cavern of obscene dwellers of the dark such as angler fish and rays.

As he swam closer the outline of Prince Wufei became clearer until Heero was merely a couple of feet from his adversary.

Wufei smirked, sharp, shark like teeth glistening

"Hello Heero.." he said in disgust.

Heero raised an eyebrow and nodded

"I suppose you've finished sulking in your little bedroom now….prince…" He said with a similar amount of repulsion and a hint of sarcasm.

Wufei twitched with anger and lashed out with claws and teeth as Heero responded swiftly.

The fuming mer's tossed and tumbled over the reef's sand and coral gardens as small creatures fled the scene with hope of keeping their lives.

Wufei had lost mind and was becoming as vicious as a deranged Tiger shark, He threw Heero multiple times against the jagged edges of a destroyed coral garden, the dead coral now light broken glass, ripping Heero's back to ribbons.

Heero managed for the thousandth time to pull himself free of the serrated mess before striking Wufei in the side of the head with his tail he then follow it with a fist, claws and teeth of his own.

Wufei let out a piercing hiss of pain and anger before attempting to strike back but before he got anywhere near to Heero, someone or something's tail clouted him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold, just like before.

Heero spun around in shock to see who had hit the brat Prince and who stood there? None other than his own Duo Maxwell, one hand resting on his hip and the other hand was curling the end of his braid around his fingers. The one of a kind lop-sided grin firmly sealed on his face before breaking into a chuckle and making some kind of comment.

"His Royal lowness seriously need to learn to watch his back ne?"

Heero sighed and wrapped his arms once again around his lover before whispering.

"I think he's going to need a lot more than just bandages this time baka….."

Heero brushed his lips with Duo's before taking his hand and guiding his back towards their sun soaked cave.

To Be Continued……

A.N: Hope you liked this one, I know its abit of a repeat but oh well, I love making He-chan and Wu-man fight lol and the bad guy role really fits Wu well. Next chap will be up way soon than this one was….i hope gulp PLEASE R&R!


End file.
